


An Afternoon With Lady H

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (very lightly) - Freeform, Brothels, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Friendship, London days, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prostitution, Restraints, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, breast appreciation, conversations & wine, girl talk, miranda's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A sequel to What's A Lovely Lady Like You Doing in A Place Like This?Miranda regales Max & Idelle with a tale from her London days.





	An Afternoon With Lady H

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Black Sails Femslash Week: NSFW

 

Miranda had returned to the brothel since that night, to see Max, or occasionally Idelle. Idelle though, was often busy and couldn’t always join them but tonight she did, and tonight, she coaxed Miranda to tell them the story of the lady in London.

“You really want to hear this?” Miranda asked, amused. It seemed to her that ladies working a brothel would enjoy tales about anything else, but who was she to say?

“Well, yeah.” Idelle pouring them all more wine. “A fine lady in a brothel who knows how to fuck? Who wouldn’t want to hear that?”

Miranda hid a smile.

“Very well.”

Max lounged upon a pile of cushions at her feet while Idelle was stretched out upon the bed expectantly.

 _Where to begin the tale?_ Miranda pondered. She hadn’t thought of Lady H, as she had called the woman, in some time. It had been very early days in her debut into society, even before she had met Thomas. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

 

*  *  *

 

It wasn’t her first time in a brothel, but she was still fairly new to the experience. Miranda took care then, wearing a veil and being discreet. Only her maid knew where she went on those afternoons and Miranda trusted her to keep the secret.

It was a quiet afternoon to begin with, simply playing cards and smoking in the sitting room of the house. Miranda enjoyed being amongst these women even if she didn’t have sex with any of them. Simply hearing them talk was pleasurable. After an hour or so, she had decided she would play a few more hands of cards before she took her leave.

But then she caught the eye of a woman across the room. The upper portion of the woman's face was hidden by a black curved mask, but the bottom half was bare, revealing warm crimson lips. She wore a black evening dress that clung to her deliciously curved form, accentuating her full breasts to great advantage.

Miranda stared at her, and the woman’s smile deepened.

She rose and nodded at Miranda before leaving the room. Miranda followed, knowing that wherever this woman led her, whatever she wanted to do, Miranda would willingly let her.

The woman led her to an upper room and closed the door behind her. “Is this satisfactory?”

“Yes.” Miranda’s voice was slightly husky. Never before had she let her own desire show so openly. She was half appalled at herself for being so blatant, and half wonderstruck at this woman for drawing that out of her.

“Good.” The woman lowered the mask and gazed at her. She had warm brown eyes and a charming mocking curve to her mouth, her smile was so real, it made Miranda want to smile simply in response.

“Do I please you?” The woman asked lightly, clearly already well aware of the answer.

“Oh yes.” Miranda answered truthfully. “You are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” the woman dropped a half curtsy, which only served to make Miranda bite back a moan at the sight her breasts from that angle. They were sumptuous, divinely formed and she imagined how glorious it would be to touch them.

“Now…what would you like to do upon this fine afternoon?”

Somehow the fact that this would all happen in daylight, Miranda had come here when it wasn’t even night, seemed to her the height of sin. If the people of society knew what she was doing, they would call her a whore too, and she didn’t give a single fuck.

“What do I call you?” Miranda asked in return. She needed to know the woman’s name, before she could think of anything more.

“You may call me, Lady H.” The woman said. “And your name?”

“Miranda.”

It was unwise, she knew, to tell her real name, she never had before. But this time it slipped out, and she didn’t regret it.

“Miranda.” Lady H said it softly, as though tasting the name. “It suits you.”

Miranda blushed faintly.

Lady H drew closer and smiled. “You are very beautiful yourself, you know.” She brushed her fingertip along the curve of Miranda’s cheek. “I want to make you come.”

Miranda’s lips parted in pure want, hearing her speak so bluntly. “I want that too.”

“Good.”

 

*  *  *

 

Slowly she divested Miranda of her clothes until she wore only her slip and her stockings. Even her drawers Lady H took from her, leaving Miranda abruptly conscious of the nudity of her lower body. The sudden heat of her bare cunt astonished even herself and she squeezed her legs together, trying to control herself.

“Here.” Lady H nodded to the velvet bench. “Sit here.”

Miranda sat.

“No,” Lady H smiled slightly. “Astride, one leg on either side.”

Miranda flushed. Sitting like that, while wearing no underclothes at all would expose herself so much. She caught her breath at the thought, and then slowly sat. Her cunt pressed into the velvet and she managed not to moan at the sensation.

“Now.” Lady H dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Miranda did, only slightly apprehensive. She felt her wrists being bound with lacy ribbons and then Lady H circled to stand before her, studying her.

Miranda flushed deeper under that gaze, unable to squeeze her legs together to hide herself. Even pressing her knees against the side of the bench did no good, only serving to press her hungry cunt into the velvet.

“My my.” Lady H whispered. “You are an utter feast.”

She leaned down, cupping Miranda’s chin in her hand, her own breasts dipping beautifully as she did. Miranda watched entranced as Lady H leaned closer, finally, kissing her.

Her lips were softer than rose petal and she smelled just as divine. Her teeth slid delicately over Miranda’s lower lip as she pulled away, leaving her panting for more.

Lady H started slow. She sat behind Miranda upon the bench, kissing her way around Miranda’s neck, down the curve of her shoulder and finally to her breasts, teasing each nipple with a light kiss through the sheer material of Miranda’s slip. Then she kissed Miranda’s throat, while cupping her breasts, massaging them steadily, teasing the tips with practiced strokes until Miranda couldn’t stand it and she rocked forward, pressing her cunt to the bench in desperate need.

“Now, now.” Lady H whispered. “You must ask, my dear if you want to come.”

“Oh please.” Miranda breathed. “Please.”

H’s hands cupped her breasts firmly, still idly stroking her thumbs over Miranda’s peaks. “Please what?”

“Please I want to come.” Miranda gasped. She needed so badly and the woman hadn’t even touched her yet, not between her legs. She was sopping just from the look of her, the scent of her, Lady H’s kisses and hands driving Miranda to wild distraction.

“Very good.” Lady H dropped a kiss upon the curve of her ear.

She bade Miranda spread her legs wider upon the bench as she sat behind her, dipping her fingers in and out of Miranda’s cunt as though it were merely her plaything. Miranda groaned as she kept stroking her fingers deeper and deeper, but still left her clit alone. It was pure heavenly torture, nothing more. She would die like this, of sheer exquisite torture.

She moaned low in her throat as Lady H curled her fingers inside her, making her desperately to be filled and fucked, all the while her clit still aching for attention.

“Ask again.” Lady pressed her palm full to Miranda’s clit. The warmth of her hand made Miranda spread her legs even wider, practically offering herself.

“Please, I need to come.” Miranda half sobbed the words this time. “Please.”

Finally, finally, Lady H’s fingers touched her throbbing clit, pressing it hotly, and then there was only the slightest pinch and Miranda groaned in relief at the swift throbbing ecstasy. Pleasure dripped out of her, seeping across the velvet. Her whole body trembled with the overwhelming rush of it.

 

*  *  *

 

With Miranda still panting, Lady H pressed her down over the bench, her dripping cunt pressed into the velvet bench, now wet with her juices.

She ran her hands down Miranda’s delightfully bare rump, and squeezed. Tracing her nails over the rounded perfection, she leaned down to press a kiss at the base of Miranda’s spine.

“What are you going to do?” Miranda managed. She was so exposed, so open. It made her whole body flush and tremble.

“Wait and see.” Lady H purred.

Slowly she licked her way down the cleft of Miranda’s ass. Miranda shuddered helplessly, unable to control herself. The woman was pressing her tongue right to her hole, something that had never happened before, something Miranda in all her exploration and reading had never encountered and now she wondered why oh why had no one ever told her of this terrible wonderful pleasure before?

Lady H’s tongue probed deeper, seeking out the darkest, most secret places within her, and kissed her there, tongue fucking her, a phrase Miranda had never even thought of before, but it suited the action so perfectly, with obvious pleasure. She sucked and nibbled at Miranda’s hole until Miranda’s wrists strained in their ribbons, desperate to be free, to touch. Her whole world expanded beneath this woman’s talented mouth and tongue and her breasts throbbed, her heart pounding in her chest as another surge of pleasure rose up within her and swept over her.

The scent of it, of her own pleasure filled the air. Miranda couldn’t stop panting, couldn’t stop it dripping out of her even now. It would linger upon the bench for days, she thought, and the thought both pleased and repulsed her.

As pleasure spent as she was, she still longed for more. She wanted to touch Lady H as well, but for now she could just lie there, waiting for her breathing to return to a calmer pattern.

 

*  *  *

 

“What a pretty sight.” Lady H sat back. She patted Miranda’s rump fondly and sat up. “I need some wine.”

Miranda stayed where she was, aware of how she must look like this, bent over the bench, wrists bound behind her back, her thighs spread wide, buttocks raised high, and how that part of her must look, so freshly attended. She closed her eyes trying to contain her hidden pleasure and embarrassment, the emotions swirling together inside her.

She watched as Lady H filled two cups of wine from a bottle that stood on the sideboard and returned to stand in front of her.

“Was that enough?” Lady H asked softly, studying her. “Or would you like more?”

“More.” If she had blushes left, Miranda didn’t care. She wanted more and she was not ashamed of that.

The smile spreading over Lady H’s lips told her she was not alone in that. “Good.”

Lady H untied the ribbons and helped her sit up. Miranda was still painfully aware of her own arousal coating the bench as she sat there but Lady H simply smiled and handed her wine.

“Drink this.” She said.

Miranda took a sip, grateful for the refreshment.

“I should have asked before,” Lady H murmured, “But have you been fucked?”

Miranda swallowed her wine and looked at her. “Yes.”

“Ah.” Lady H smiled. “And what of your future husband, what will you tell him?” Her words were light, but the fact that she knew enough to ask, that she cared to, made Miranda’s heart constrict slightly.

“I will tell him the truth.” She said. “Any man I choose for a husband will have to want me as I am.”

Lady H gazed at her a moment before responding. “A man would be a fool if he did not.” She leaned in and kissed Miranda on the mouth. “You are a rare, wonderful woman,” she murmured, licking the curve of Miranda’s lips. “And I desperately want to fuck you.”

“Yes.” Miranda breathed. “Please yes.”

Lady H kissed her again, knocking their wine glasses over upon the floor, but they didn’t care as they went over to the bed.

Miranda stripped off her slip, letting her breasts free, but she left her stockings on. She watched with open enjoyment as Lady H undid her dress and let it fall to the floor. She was sublime, her whole figure ripe and wondrous from her glorious breasts, to the slightly rounded slope of her stomach down to the dark curls between her legs, the svelte curve of her thighs and Miranda wanted to kiss all of her, touch all of her, never knowing such need within her.

Slowly Lady H undid her hair, letting the dark brown tresses fall free. She smiled at Miranda as she went over to the dresser. There Lady H opened a drawer and produced a harness that left Miranda breathless. The harness had a polished wooden cock attached to it and she knew she wanted it. Wanted Lady H to wear that and ride her and leave her truly and utterly debauched.

Lady H brought it over to the bed along with some oil. “It’s possible we won’t need this.” She said, smoothing oil over the curve of the cock. “Since you’re so delightfully wet, but I do like to take care.”

She fit the harness to her hips and Miranda practically came again at the sight of her.

Lady H knelt between her legs, letting them sway closer to Miranda’s mouth and finally, oh finally she was allowed to touch them. She spread her hands over the soft perfection, dipping her lips to kiss a delicate nipple.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes?”

The first nudge of the cock between her legs was almost a shock and then Miranda closed her eyes, sucking sharply at the breast before her as slowly, slowly Lady H thrust into her. The wooden cock filled her so pleasurably that Miranda exhaled shakily.

“Not yet.” Lady H whispered, and Miranda’s eyes flew open to meet her gaze. “This time is of my choosing.”

Miranda gasped as she changed angles slightly, easing Miranda up against the headboard. “Spread your arms and grip the headboard.” Lady H commanded.

“But I want to touch you.” Miranda pleaded.

“Next time.” Lady H whispered and that thought, the promise of another afternoon such as this, made Miranda obey and spread her arms, gripping the headboard as Lady H entered her again.

“Oh god.” Lady H moaned. She rocked her hips, as her hands rested upon Miranda’s shoulders. Her breasts swayed against Miranda’s face with each thrust and if she thought the time of the bench had been torture, she had been mistaken. This, having pure heaven displayed right before her eyes, and not allowed to touch, was far far worse.

Each thrust of the wooden cock stirred her already sensitive body, and the warmth of Lady H’s mound pressing against hers was too much. She was going to come again, and she knew it.

“Please.” She gasped.

Lady H slowed her thrusts faintly, gazing at her. “You will come again, another afternoon?” She asked softly. The intensity of her question struck Miranda and she nodded.

“Of course.”

Lady H smiled and slowly she leaned down to kiss Miranda as she rocked her hips again, the beaded spot in the harness rubbing just right against Miranda’s clit, as it must have ben designed for, and then Miranda clenched so tightly around it, as Lady H sucked on her tongue, dragging the kiss out further and further, until Miranda thought she would swoon from the force of her own body’s ecstasy.

 

*  *  * 

 

“And then what?” Idelle demanded. “That wasn’t the last time you saw her, was it?  You fucked again, right?”

“Idelle.” Max admonished. “Let her tell the tale.”

“I am.” Idelle dropped back down upon the pillows, pouting. “But a woman like that, you don’t just let her slip away through your fingers.”

“I did see her again.” Miranda admitted.

“And?” Idelle leaned forward, breathless in anticipation. Max had risen up on one arm, watching her expectantly. Miranda took a sip of wine and continued the tale.

 

*  *  *

 

It was an afternoon affair, some party that Miranda had agreed to attend. The conversation was engaging enough but she was rather bored all the same. Miranda looked over the expanse of the room and there she was, Lady H sipping sherry and talking with Lord Alexander as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She wore a becoming afternoon gown, that only showed the faintest glimpse of the treasures that lay concealed within. Those same voluptuous breasts that haunted Miranda’s dreams now demurely hidden as though they had never tortured her so.

_The fucking audacity of it._

Miranda caught her breath and looked away, sure that everyone could see the unexpected flush on her cheeks. She should have known; she should have guessed, but she hadn’t. The woman she had called Lady H had never been a whore at all. And now she knew Miranda’s secret.

The woman looked up and saw her then. After a moment she gracefully excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to where Miranda stood, clutching her teacup.

“Good afternoon, Lady Hamilton.”

Miranda wet her lips, trying to remain courteous. Even the name Lady H seemed to mock her. Had she known who Miranda was when the woman saw her at the brothel? Had she chosen the name simply to tease her? She couldn’t bear the thought of it.

“You’re not a whore.” She kept the words low but she still feared someone had overheard them, and as angry as she was at the deception, she still didn’t want this woman to be ridiculed and ostracized all the same.

Lady H smiled delightfully. “I never said I was.” She studied Miranda thoughtfully. “Are you disappointed?”

“No.” Miranda. She wasn’t worried the woman would tell her secret either, for that would only reflect back upon herself. She had simply kept her two worlds private and divided till now and here they were crudely thrust together. She wasn’t prepared for this.

“Come here.” Lady H said softly. She led Miranda into a small sitting room and closed the door. “You look a little faint, my dear. Come out upon the balcony. The fresh air will revive you.”

“I’m perfectly all right.” Miranda said, but followed her anyway.

Once she was out there though, Lady H simply pressed her up against the wall. 

“I know how to revive the color in your cheeks.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss the swell of Miranda’s breast.

The door wasn’t locked. Anyone could walk in and discover them. All they had to do was look out upon the balcony. Miranda closed her eyes as H’s tongue followed the curve of her breast and stifled a moan.

“You so proper and delightful in there.” H whispered, kissing her way down Miranda’s front. “And only I know how wet you could get, how your cunt tastes upon my tongue.” Slowly she lifted Miranda’s skirts.

Miranda gasped as H parted the gap in her drawers, pressing her tongue to her slit.

“There you are.” H whispered. “So wet for me, so ready. So pretty.” She licked across Miranda’s clit, teasing it with the tip. “I have dreamed of this, you know.”

“How could I know?” Miranda managed.

H paused to gaze up at her. Miranda stared down at her, taking in the sight of this woman on her knees before her, those same teasing breasts mocking her.

“You didn’t come back.” H whispered.

“Would you have been there if I had?” Miranda demanded.

“Some days, yes.” Lady H pressed a fingertip through the slit and touched her clit, causing Miranda to shudder. “Not all the time.”

“Why do you do it?”

“The same reason you do, I suppose. For excitement, for desire, because I can and I want to.” She looked at Miranda and then pressed her mouth to Miranda again.

Miranda bit back a sob at the fierce pleasure cascading through her at the woman’s tongue devouring her. She was going to come on this balcony, on this woman’s tongue and she still didn’t know her damned name.

Her body surrendered, going almost limp in the rush of her orgasm. Lady H sucked hungrily at her juices and when she sat back, there was a challenge in her eye.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Miranda murmured, slowly lowering her skirts. She had no mind for conversation now, whether it was idle talk or no. She couldn’t face the drawing room full of people, not now.

Lady H rose to her feet. She leaned in, gazing at Miranda. “Are you coming home with me to take tea?”

That wretched teasing lilt to her lips was still there.

Miranda weighed the consequences if they were discovered. Was this worse or better than if she were discovered in a brothel? And then she looked into Lady H’s eyes and found she didn’t care.

“Of course.”

Surprise flickered ever so faintly in Lady H’s eyes and then a true smile blossomed upon her lips. “Good.”

“Besides.” Miranda closed the distance between them to whisper in her ear. “You still owe me these.” She placed a palm upon the bosom of Lady H’s gown.

Lady H stifled a laugh, and the faint sensation of that sent a thrill of pleasure through Miranda.

“They’re all yours.” Lady H told her. “At least for tonight.” She winked, sliding her arm through Miranda’s as they made their way back inside to take their leave.

 

*  *  *

 

“Jesus christ.” Idelle breathed. “I’d like to meet her.”

Miranda laughed. The candles had burned low and the telling of the tale, remembering all of it, made her body grow warm and lax in the evening air. She lay back upon the sofa, gazing at Max who rose, coming over to her on the sofa. 

“And Lady H?” Max asked softly. “Did you see her again?”

“I did.” Miranda told her. “But that’s a story for another night.”

She kissed Max as Max crawled upon her lap. Over Max’s shoulder Miranda watched Idelle drain her wine and set the cup down, sauntering over to join them.

 _No, the past was not all bad,_  Miranda thought, and turned her attention to the present.

 


End file.
